valkyriafandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Gallian Revolutionary Army
GRA arsenal Please check again. Except for the tanks, they all use different weapons, including the normal soldiers. The only enemy in the game that use Gallian weapons are the Lanseal cadets from other classes. As for citation, the Federation was mentioned supplying the GRA in the encyclopedia article about Anthold, and in several conversation between Townshend and the Garssenarls. Plus, the civil war has only started 1 year after Cordia revealed her lineage, they didnt have time to develope that many weapons and we all know these weapons are not imperial. [http://valkyria.wikia.com/wiki/User:Arciusazrael |Arcius|] 13:38, May 7, 2011 (UTC) * Actually, it seems that only the base machines are standardized T-36 series machines, and several off-series machines (C-model machines) and non-Gallian weapons (Captured turrets are never identified as Breda-produced, but rather as weapons with a "g" designation, like the captured infantry weapons).RedShocktrooper 07:04, May 21, 2011 (UTC) ::Yeah, that is true as well. btw, I wrote that becuz someone said the GRA use the same weapons as the Gallian army. [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 07:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) * I was the one who edited that, and I am sorry, Sir, but your point acts like it proves or is capable of supporting a claim that it does not and cannot: namely that most of the GRA weapons are not Gallian. While it is true that they look like they have had some modifications, the similarities between them (if we treat the gameplay as *anything* remotely canon) indicate either they are *the* exact same weapons, or that the Federation apparently uses weapons that are entirely identical to Gallia's, with the exact same capabilities. And for clarification, who said anything about *developing* weapons? This is a civil war whereupon a large section of the Gallian population broke away. They'd *STEAL* most of their stuff from the Loyalists, or from pre-existing stockpiles that they'd take possession of when the war began in earnest. That's how everybody from Franco to the CSA did it in real life. If anything, the "only one year" indication would seem to prove that there wouldn't be enough time for the rebels to acquire and distribute to the front line enough Federation arms to account for nearly what we can see in game. Ergo, Occam's Razor: most of them are Gallian arms. Honestly, it seems like it'd be better to just delete the offending bulletpoint until we come to a decision. Turtler. 8:46 PM *VC2's gameplay as a whole seems non-canon since the rebels use various tank types when the only one seen in cutscenes is the Medium A, weapons seen in cutscenes seem identical to gallian ones, which means canonically the rebels may use gallian weapons, and only use differant looking weapons in-game for visual reasons (fighting guys with the same guns would be incredibly dull).Roebot56 18:16, September 23, 2011 (UTC) :That, I agree. I never like this Trivia section anyway. It's... well, trivial, cause a lot of debates and is a source of many speculations. 17:06, September 23, 2011 (UTC) Rebel factions I've been playing the game and one of the newspapers said that there were other rebel factions in Gallia. Maybe I read it wrong but I thought it said that that the Garssenarls are trying to untied all rebel factions together could this be ture?Commissar88 05:32, May 20, 2011 (UTC) :It seems that there are some nobles families that dissatisfy with Cordelia so the Gassenarls was trying to get their support. Other than that, I dont know of any other faction. Which is the article you mentioned? [[User:Arciusazrael| |Arcius|]] - Check out the Projects page to see what you can do to help! 07:23, May 21, 2011 (UTC) The GRA do not use all of the classes? I read somewhere (I don't remember) but someone said that the GRA do not use all of the classes in the class tree, Such as Tects specs, and the both anthems so are there anymore that they don't use? Plus if they are should we make a list for this page?Commissar88 05:31, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :yeah, they don't have all the classes. If you gonna do it, can you specify which unit they have, which unit they don't in individual unit class article? And a list on this page seems fine to me too. 05:46, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll try if I can remember all of them.Commissar88 05:54, July 31, 2011 (UTC) ::I believe some classes like anthem corps and tech would be incredibly abusive if used by the rebels. I also notice that in VCIII, these same 2 classes, well, what remains of the anthem corps class, aren't used either, yet again probally for gameplay fairness reasons, as techs in VCIII became even more unkillable when stationary.